La mejor comida de Cheren
by Ambar Uchida
Summary: Ni modo, le tocaba cocinar a ella. Un segundo suspiro de frustración llego a salir de sus labios, reto "batalla de drabbles" foro "dexholders del profesor oak"


Disclaimer: pokemon no es de mi pertenencia, le pertenece a Satoshi Taigiri y a la compañía Game Freak.

Rival: May J. Hayden

Palabras: 877

Advertencia: posible OoC, dual rival (Bel/Cheren), intento fallido de Agency (Touko/Touya), no apto para aquellos que tengan la presión alta o ya hayan tenido un paro cardíaco

Nota: fic participante del "la batalla de drabbles" del foro "dexholders del profesor Oak" (link próximamente en mi perfil)

* * *

><p>Espero que May-chan no me haga pupa*huye como marica*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>La mejor comida de Cheren<strong>

Un día, en la tranquila región de Unova. En algún lugar cerca de Ciudad Porcelana, se encontraba una particular chica de pelos rubios de nombre Bel realizando un almuerzo, cortaba los vegetales y no era para cualquier persona. Era para Cheren, su amigo y ahora líder de gimnasio en Ciudad Engobe.

Hasta que algo paso por su cabeza, recordó que no tenía mucha experiencia cocinando, por o decir que era algo mala haciéndolo, quería ser igual de buena que sus senpais de distintas regiones.

-¡Arg! – suspiro empezando a enojarse por aquel pensamiento. A parecer será un largo día, pero na ayuda no tendría nada mal ¿No?

Buscó en su bolso, -entre varias chucherías que tenía en él – su videomisor y llamo. Aunque, de seguro no tenía a quien llamar. Solo tenía registrado el número de su amiga Touko estaba con Touya, de seguro trabajando en la agencia o en el centro comercial.

Pero le importaba un comino con quien estaría, ella llamaría a su amiga para pedirle consejos.

Marco el número de su amiga, pero la escena que encontró no era tan favorable, pues encontró a Touya sin camisa y a Touko solo con su bra y su short.

-¡Bel! – gritaron sorprendidos-. ¡No es lo que parece! – estaban sonrojados y un poco avergonzados, así que buscaron su ropa y respondieron la llamada correctamente.

-Buenas tardes – Respondió Touko, quien ya andaba vestida. Con una enorme sonrisa, evitando que su mejor amiga viera el pequeño sonrojo que ella llevaba en sus mejillas.

… Un silencio rodeo la habitación hasta que la rubia decidió colgar, dejando a Touko con cara de "¿qué carajos acaba de suceder?" pero luego recordó que estaba con Touya y su mundo se aliviano, volviendo a lo que estaban haciendo hasta que la de ojos verdes los interrumpiera.

Eran las 7:00 pm. Faltaba una hora para que llegara su senpai de Kanto, Yellow –la cual era la indiada para ayudarle a preparar la comida-

-¡Maldición!- se le había olvidado que Kanto está alejado de Unova y que se tardaría más de una hora en llegar.

Ni modo, le tocaba cocinar a ella. Un segundo suspiro de frustración llego a salir de sus labios, llevándola a un estado de desesperación.

Estaba decidida, haría Onigiris. Es lo más fácil que alguien tan distraído e ingenuo como Bel podía intentar. Busco los ingredientes necesarios, puso a cocer el arroz, corto los vegetales y se puso a preparar esos triangulitos tiernos que parecían tan fácil de preparar.

No quedaron como la rubia se los imaginaba. Sino que quedaron como unas bolas de boliche o de billar.

Lo malo es que ya se había gastado muchas bolsas de arroz y mucho dinero en comprar los vegetales, cada minuto que pasaba. Más se preocupaba por no saber cocinar y le quedaba menos tiempo para preparar una comida para su amigo. Un tercer suspiro de enojo se salió de los labios de Bel. Ella no se rendiría tan fácil.

Decidida se puso a hacer un último esfuerzo… En el cual finalmente salieron los Onigiris.

-¡Yahoo!-. Dijo ella, en ese momento estaba feliz. Tan feliz, que se comió un triangulito… -No saben cómo me los imagine-. Sabían horrible, como un pescado sin cocinar. Simplemente no eran comestibles.

El timbre sonó, anunciando que su no cita había llegado. Ella estaba nerviosa, los Onigiris –los cuales sabían del asco- estaban puestos en la mesa.

Un segundo timbrazo se escuchó. Bel estaba sonrojada, no sabía cómo actuar.

El timbre volvió a sonar, finalmente la rubia abrió la puerta. Dejando ver a un Cheren que estaba furico.

-¿¡Por qué no abrías la puerta!?-. Le pregunto el pelinegro con ojos azules.

-L-L-Lo si-siento- la chica tartamudeo, no sabía que responder.

El chico solo la abrazo. Bel se sonrojo y luego se metieron a la casa para comer los no tan deliciosos Onigiris.

Cheren comió uno, sabían horrible. Pero no lo diría, ya que no quería herir los sentimientos de la rubia.

-Saben algo extraño-. Dijo el azabache –Pero, ¿sabes que sabes mejor que esto?-. Pregunto, con un ligero sonrojo.

-¿Los dangos?- afirmo con duda la ojiverde.

-Ñop-. Afirmo el pelinegro.

-¿entonces que sabe mejor?-. Pregunto la joven

-Esto-. El joven de ojos celestes se acercó a la rubia. Y lentamente planto un beso en los labios de ella.

La chica intento contenerse, pero fue en vano. Ella no se contuvo y se fueron al cuarto de la joven. Lo que paso ahí adentro es algo que ni el mismo arceus sabe, solo se sabe que ese día fue **la mejor comida de Cheren**

* * *

><p>Yai terminado, más de 800 palabras pero menos de 1000 ahora a terminar los proyectos que tengo atrasados.<p>

Favor a la campaña **voz y voto** que otras autoras realizan, Rewiev?


End file.
